An IOU
by suprswimmer
Summary: The prologue to 'An I.O.U.' This explains everything about what is to come. Or does it?
1. Chapter 1

_And then Harry heard a thin, piteous scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame._

_"It's-too-dangerous!" Ron yelled, but Harry wheeled in the air. His glasses giving his eyes some small protection from the smoke, he raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like wood…_

_And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a frail tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised one am, but even as Harry grasped it he knew that it was no good: Goyle was too heavy, and Malfoy's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry's-_

_"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" roared Ron's voice, and, and as a great Chimaera bore down upon them, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Harry._

_"The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration: cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and a old, discolored tiara-_

"What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!" _screamed Malfoy, but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived. The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glittering as it dropped toward the mouth of a yawning serpent, and then he had it, caught around his wrist-_

_Harry swerved again as the serpent lunged at him, he flew upward and straight toward the place where, he prayed, the door stood open: Ron and Hermione, and Goyle had vanished; Malfoy was screaming and holding Harry so tightly it hurt. Then, through the smoke, Harry saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it, and moment's later clean air filled his lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond._

_Malfoy fell off the broom and lay facedown, gasping, coughing, and retching. Harry rolled over and sat up: The door to the Room of Requirement had vanished, and Ron and Hermione sat panting on the floor beside Goyle, who was still unconscious._

_"C-Crabbe," choked Malfoy as soon as he could speak. "Crabbe…"_

_"He's dead," said Ron harshly._

_**_

"_I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!" Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Death Eater. Harry stunned the Death Eater as they passed: Malfoy looked around, beaming, for his savior, and Ron punched him from under the cloak. Malfoy fell backward on top of the Death Eater, his mouth bleeding, utterly bemused._

_"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" Ron yelled._


	2. Chapter 2

Many years ago Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly saved Draco Malfoy's life, twice. Now, 19 years later another Malfoy will be saved by a Weasly…

Meet Rose Weasly: she's the perfect child; honest, hard working, brave, and trustworthy.

Meet Scorpius Weasly: he's the perfect child, hard working, brave, a thinker, and untrustworthy.

What will happen when Professor Longbottom partners them up for a semester long experiment?

This piece does not have much done due to the fact that I wanted a Beta before I got really far and found out there were numerous mistakes.

I was hoping that you would be able to help me with a catchy name because my original one wasn't the greatest. (An I.O.U)

I also originally had Professor Potter (Harry) partner them up, but decided I wanted to keep the teachers how JK Rowling ended it.

Thank you very much, MissWilliamPotter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 A Sorting To Remember

_[i]"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

_"Ron, for heave's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against one another before they have even started school!"_

_"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get to friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasly would never forgive you if you had married a pureblood."[/i]_

Rose Weasley sighed and pressed her forehead against the cold glass. No matter how often her mother had told her she could like whomever she wanted, her father always said to "never marry a pureblood." It's not as if _all _purebloods are evil blood haters, just look at the rest of the Weasly's.

Not that she would ever like a _Malfoy_, she reminded herself.

"Hey Rosie, want some food?" Albus asked her from the corridor. The trolley lady smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, liquorish wand and chocolate frog, please," she added standing up and grabbing a few galleons. Albus shook his head and paid for her.

"So, you nervous about the sorting?" he asked her, taking a bite of a liquorish wand. Rose shook her head around in a confused way and opened her chocolate frog.

"Damn," she muttered. "Another Dumbledore, I've got about a hundred of 'em." Al shook his head in agreement and looked out the window.

At that moment their compartment door opened to show a small figure. Albus immediately grabbed for his wand and Rose narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, scooting higher up in her seat. Scorpius smirked and sat down.

"Just came to…say hello, Weasley." Rose's eyebrows shot up and her ears turned red.

"Hello and goodbye, Malfoy, we don't want the likes of you ruining our ride," Rose turned away and glared out the window.

"Well," Scorpius started, standing up. "I'll jut leave you to it then," and with that he was gone. Albus whistled happily to himself and set down his wand.

**

The train had reached the station in Hogsmead village, the town right next to Hogwarts. The rest of the train ride had been uneventful, to say the least. Rose had taken the time to ponder over the encounter with Scorpi-Malfoy. T he hurt in his eyes when she rejected him had been anything but a bonus; she felt guilty.

Rose had always been brought up to be kind to others, but with Scor-Malfoy she had been quick to judge. What if he just wanted a friend?

"You will come forward when I call your name and the hat will be placed on your head. Remember, your house is like your family; and rule breaking will be punished; all accomplishments awarded." Headmistress McGonnagal pursed her lips as she surveyed the first years in front of her. Four red heads, one brunette, and a raven-haired boy made up a large portion of the group.

"Weasley's'," she muttered to herself before she opened the scroll of names in her hand. "Rose Boot!"

A scared first year walked towards the stool and sat down.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted, the brim of its mouth opening wide.

"Hannah Finch-Fletchly!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Albus Potter!" the hall quieted down almost instantly. A few Weasleys' clapped loudly for him.

"Hmm, brave, very brave. You could be great you know? So smart, hmm, brave too. Well, better be Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Albus walked over. Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Sherri Thomas!"

"Ravenclaw!"  
"Jack Turpin!"  
"Hufflepuff!" There were only seven students left in line.

"Dominique Weasley," McGonagall said the name and a beautiful red head walked up the steps to the stool.

"Part vella, eh? And a Weasley too… I know just what to do with you-Gryffindor!"

"Oh, Scorpius Malfoy," Another wave of silence filled the room as Draco Malfoy's son ascended the steps.

"Well, how about Gryff-no?"

"Please, hat," Scorpius thought. "Choose me after Rose Weasley."

"Well, alright," the hat said grudgingly. Scorpius took the hat off, handed it to McGonagall, and got back in line.

"Well then, Fred Weasley!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Remus Weasley!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Charlot Weasley!" The brunette Weasley, twin of Dominique, skipped up the steps.

"Ravenclaw!" She smiled and headed to the clapping table.

"Rose Weasley!" Rose gulped, and slowly began to walk to the hat. For some reason, yet she did not know why, she knew she would not be placed in Gryffindor that evening. The hat pondered, picking at each thread in her brain until it was satisfied.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted loudly. Rose's eyes closed as her fate was sealed. She could hear James, Albus, and the Weasleys' shouting angrily, but she knew it would do no good. Rose stood up and walked solemnly to the Slytherin table. There were no smiling faces or cheering yells. They stared at her and it was all she could to not turn away.

"Scorpius Malfoy, again," McGonagall muttered.

"Better be-Slytherin!" a few small claps could be heard, but they stopped almost instantly. Scorpius knew he should be in Gryffindor, but he also knew that Rose…needed him, whether she admitted it or not.

"Lastly, Trisha Zambini!"

"Hufflepuff!" Scorpius clapped quietly as his cousin made her way over to the table.

Professor McGonagall stood again and called for silence. "Welcome everyone to another glorious year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch has told me that there is an extensive list of banned items that can be viewed on his door. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to students unless otherwise directed. Now lets all eat together!" Instantly all the plates magically filled with food and hands grabbed wildly for bits and pieces.

Rose sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. She could see Albus trying to catch her eye; Rose just sat there, ignoring everything. She felt someone sit next to her and begin eating.

There was no use feeling sorry for herself. Rose knew that Gryffindor was not to be her home that night, or ever.

She could feel people begin to move around her and leave the Great Hall, she didn't care. She could hear Charlot call out to the other Weasleys' and James laughed at a funny joke his friend told. It seemed they had already forgotten her.

Rose felt a hand lift hers from her lap and she stood slowly, climbing over the bench. The hand led her past the tables and through the doors. The noise died down, either because they had passed the students or because they had gone to their dorms.

The hand pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door. All of a sudden they were done moving and the hand was connected to an arm, which was connected to a body.

And that body was warm; it pulled Rose in, holding her close and rubbing her hair. She finally started to cry, letting everything out. He held her close, not wanting to let go. To leave her.

"It's okay," he whispered softly. She stiffened slightly and gently pulled away. Scorpius smiled gently and wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"Oh," Rose said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry to everyone, but I've been so busy lately. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. I have a couple of stories going on right now. Thanks to your comments and reviews! :)


End file.
